Uniones desgarradas
by Yellow Remus
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Nació como una especie de reto de conseguir enamorar de alguna manera a los dos enemigos por excelencia de este libro, Voldemort y Harry, pero creo que es casi como un séptimo libro. Bueno, juzgad por vosotros mismos


Clasificación: T

Los personajes que protagonizan esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y sus editoriales.

Espero que os guste! ;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se sentó en su cama. Respiraba entrecortadamente y gruesas perlas de sudor frío resbalaban por su frente. Su cicatriz le volvía a arder de nuevo. No podía apenas contener los gemidos de dolor mientras se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Tras unos minutos, el ardor remitió por completo y ya pudo respirar hondo varias veces.

Se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana entreabierta de su habitación. Los grillos eran la única fuente de sonido en aquella aburrida calle inglesa. Nadie diría que minutos antes un muchacho de diecisiete años estaba gritando de dolor.

Aún no sabía por qué le había vuelto a arder la cicatriz. Ni siquiera había soñado con Voldemort, no tenía sentido, a menos que...

Harry oyó unos fuertes pasos que subían las escaleras. Los escalones crujían débilmente. De repente, el chico deseó no haber perdido su varita una semana atrás, porque así podría bloquear la puerta. Aunque en el fondo de su ser, no quería hacerlo y sabía que no serviría de nada.

Harry escuchó la voz silbante de una serpiente. Entendió perfectamente lo que decía, y, quizás por eso, se sintió más aterrorizado. Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos milímetros de su puerta, sintió que aun no estaba preparado para la lucha final.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un alto ser, cubierto con una larga capa negra, se había parado. Sabía que detrás estaba aquel muchacho, el enemigo al que nunca llegó a derrotar, aunque confiaba en que aquel fuese el asalto definitivo. Alargó una de sus huesudas manos hacia el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró levemente. Aquella cara que invadía sus sueños estaba ahora aterrada, tal y como se imaginaba. El chico debió de saber sus intenciones, por lo que tensó sus músculos y la expresión de su cara tornó del horror total a la incredulidad, y más tarde a la ira. Aquel último sentimiento era el que más había temido desde su primer encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, pues sabía que no podía controlarse en esa situación, sin embargo ahora lo apoderaba y le impedía pensar con claridad. Se levantó suavemente y se acercó desafiantemente a la alta figura que había abierto la puerta. Voldemort puso su brazo sobre un hombro del chico y sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. El chico se apartó con una brusca sacudida. La cara del Señor Oscuro tornó en ira total y ya no pudo contenerse más. En ese momento, Harry le tocó el brazo deseando que se le cayese o cualquier cosa que le diese algo de tiempo. En vez de eso, se encontró unas duras escamas que recorrían su piel y, nada más tocarlas, recibió una especie de descarga eléctrica. Se alejó de él temerosamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel lugar.

Voldemort no pudo contener su ira reprimida durante tantos años y lanzó a Harry bruscamente hacia la cama.

Dudley Dursley dormía en la habitación que estaba justo debajo de la de Harry. Se despertó sobresaltadamente cuando escuchó los muelles de colchón de su primo resonar violentamente. Harry no solía hacer ruido, aun así supuso que estaría saltando sobre su cama, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado. Intentó seguir durmiendo pero un grito desgarrado lo volvió a despertar. Ahora se oían golpes ahogados y al rechoncho niño ya le pareció más extraño aun. Se levantó y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

Harry no se lo podía creer. El hombre que desde hacía años estaba enfrentado, ahora le había despertado un sentimiento extraño en su interior. Era algo parecido a la fascinación. Y eso a pesar de que aquella noche le había atacado ferozmente. Notó un familiar líquido caliente resbalando por su nariz. La sangre lo cubría todo en la estancia después de la intensa lucha que habían mantenido. Cuando Voldemort lo lanzó a la cama creyó que en ese momento podía estar vulnerable y pensó en tirarlo hacia atrás de una patada. Pero el nuevo sentimiento que anidaba en su interior se lo impidió. Aprovechando la ocasión de desconcierto del chico, lo ató con unas fuertes cuerdas mágicas. Y le quitó todo rastro de aquello que lo convertía en alguien especial entre los magos, la cicatriz en forma de rayo y la "conexión" que existía entre ellos dos. Después, los golpeó fuertemente hasta dejarlo inconsciente y que no pudiera verlo salir.

En el momento que abrió los ojos, su primo Dudley lo estaba mirando fijamente con unos grandes ojos llorosos. Le tocó la frente, ahora totalmente lisa, añorando la cicatriz que había sido objetivo de sus burlas durante tantos años.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW, lo que ha pasado en este cap eh? En fin, mañana más y mejor (o se hará lo que se pueda :-P)


End file.
